


A Night-Shift to Remember

by alex_is_away



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Depression, Gay, Gay Panic, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Panic Attacks, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:17:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_is_away/pseuds/alex_is_away
Summary: Julian won't shut up about Jadzia and it pushes Rigum to the edge, but will Julian be there to catch him if he falls?





	A Night-Shift to Remember

Rigum was on edge today, and the reason behind that was, you guessed it, Julian. He wouldn’t shut up about taking Dax to lunch that day, and he was having none of it. He seemed to be clueless about the younger man's crush, and if he did know, he did a pretty good damn job at hiding it. “I really think I’m starting to grow on her! I mean this time she didn’t dismiss any of my jokes.” “I’m sure she was just being nice Julian” Rigum replied, a hint of sarcasm on his tongue. Julian laughed, ruffling his hair “Aww did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning? Miss their coffee break?” Rigum softly blushed under his touch but quickly brushed it off. “No, I’m just not in a good mood, that’s all” Quickly dismissing Julian’s comment and walking across the infirmary to get to his office, shutting the door behind him, and proceeding to slide down the back of the door. ‘If only he knew the real reason I was upset’ Rigum thought ‘But what would he do if I actually told him, I’m sure he would be disgusted and never want to see me again.’ Tears started welling in his eyes, threatening to spill. “Would he actually hate me if I told him how I really felt?” He half-whispered to himself. ‘I mean who could actually fall in love with someone like me, Julian is straight anyway, I see the way he looks at Dax.’ The tears were streaming down his face at this point and he felt the tightness in his chest start to grow tighter and tighter. Panicking, he peeked out his small window to make sure Julian wasn’t with a patient, and slowly opened his door, clutching his chest and sobbing uncontrollably sobbing as he walked over to the doctor. “J-Julian, I think I’m h-having a panic attack.” The moment he heard Rigum’s sobs he rushed over to his side, helping him walk to a bio-bed and quickly closing the privacy curtain. “Hey, look at me- Just breathe okay?” Rigum nodded in acknowledgment. “In…. And out” Julian instructed, breathing with the younger man. Rigum followed the breathing exercise and felt himself slowly calming down, but not fast enough, his thoughts were still racing. Julian took that as a cue to grab a very mild sedative, but as he started to walk to get the medicine he felt a strong hand grab his. He turned around to see Rigum’s terrified face. “Please, Julian, s-stay. D-don’t go, I’m scared.” That tore his heart in two, understanding how scared these things can make people, he nodded and sat next to him. “Is this okay?” Signaling that he wanted to put his arm around him. “Y-yeah.” Julian carefully put an arm around his waist, pulling him into a half-hug, and slowly rocked them side to side, occasionally humming.

 

After about 10 minutes passed Rigum worked up the energy to start talking. “I don’t even know why I’m crying. All of a sudden my thoughts got s-so intrusive and loud and they wouldn’t stop, and I tried so hard to make them stop Julian, I really tried.” “I think I might know why Peaches.” Rigum smiled at the nickname he used; He got that name because he always gets peaches with his lunch, it’s his favorite fruit. “You do?” Rigum was confused, did he know about the crush or was this just going to be a shot in the dark guess? “Yeah, I see the way you look at me when you think I’m not looking, and I can see the way you try to hide your hurt looks every time I speak of or look at Dax.” Now it was Julian’s turn to start crying. “And I’m so sorry that I’ve never realized just how hurt I made you feel, I’ve been talking about her so much lately to try and repress that fact that the person I really like, is you.” Rigum wiped the tears from Julian’s face and looked at him in shock. ‘He can’t possibly be serious, him? Liking me? Impossible.’ Rigum looked to the ground. “You’re lying, it’s not nice to play with someone's feelings like that.” The older man lifted Rigum’s chin to look in his eyes. “Have I ever lied to you?” The sincerity in his eyes said it all, Julian and serious and Rigum knew it now. That look in his eyes is what he fell in love with, the fact that every time that he saw him he felt at home. “Julian I- I’ve been in love with you since the day I first met you, the moment you stepped onto the station and shook my hand, that moment is when I knew you had my heart.” The doctor’s heart swelled at the words spoken to him. Slowly, he looked up at the younger man, smiling and said “You have my heart as well, my love.” and not a moment after the words left his lips, they were on Rigum’s, moving in perfect harmony, only to be interrupted by a noisy beep coming from the computer, signaling that Rigum’s shift was over. Rigum sighed and walked over to shut the alarm off. Looking over to Julian, still dazed from the kiss. “Guess I should get heading back to my quarters. Goodnight __Medicine Man__ ” A shiver went down his spine when he heard the lustful tone in his voice. “Are you just going to leave without asking me the question you’ve been dying to ask me since the day we met?” Rigum smiled and slowly walked back over to him, standing in between the sitting man’s legs and grabbing his hands. “Julian Bashir, would you do me the amazingly great honor of becoming my boyfriend?” Even though he knew what was coming, Julian still slightly gasped. “I wouldn’t dream of anything else.” And with that, they were kissing again, slow and sweet, like they were trying to make sure they never forgot this moment. Rigum was the first to pull away, placing his forehead on Julian’s. “How does dinner at Quark’s bar sound to you?” And as if on cue, Rigum’s stomach growled as if he had never eaten in his life, and both men burst into laughter. “That sounds lovely, Peaches.” Julian hopped off of the bio-bed and took Rigum’s hand as they walked down to Quark’s. This was definitely a night-shift to remember.


End file.
